Love, Lies, and Something More?
by knightofnights125
Summary: What happens when Yuuki finally gets up the never to ask Kaname about her past. Someone interupts Kaname and Yuki, explains everything to Yuuki. Someone will be heart broken at the end, but who. Enjoy. review for more chapters.  -  Thanks for reading sum.


"Please tell me more about your parents" Yuki said. "Why should I tell you of all people, Yuki . I don't truely trust you cause you have been telling all of my secrets that I have told to you." Zero said. "Come on PLEASEEEEEEEE, I truely want to know why you were turned into a vampire." Yuki said. "Because..." Zero Said. "Because It is doesn't concern you." Kaname interupted. "WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME, BECAUSE YOU TOLD KANAME-SAMA WHY YOU'RE A VAMPIRE. IT JUST NOT FAIR. Yuki yelled as she walked away from the headmaster's office. "That was kinda mean, i was just going to tell because of a pureblood." Zero said. "Well, I think she is better off not knowing, until the time is right." Kaname said.

"And..." Zero said. "And what?" Kaname asked looking as confused as ever. "And when would that be?" Zero asked. "When HE comes back from the dead." Kaname muttered outloud without knowing it. "When who comes back?" Zero questioned. "Nothing I must go and talk to Yuki." Kaname said as he walked elengently out of the headmaster's office. "Man, you teenage vampires are a hand full, I'm glad that my dear Yuki-chan is not a vampire like you my beautiful son Zero-kun!" The Headmaster said out of nowhere. "I REMEMBER COMING TO LIVE WITH YOU AND YUKI, BUT I DON'T REMEMBER BECOMING YOUR SON!" Zero yelled as slouched down on the couch in the headmaster's office.

* * *

><p><span>To Kaname and Yuki<span>

"What do you want Kaname-sama." Yuki said with tear coming out her eyes and sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was wearing her night gown and Kaname was still wearing uniform.

"I want to talk to you for a moment." Kaname said.

What do you want to talk about Kaname-sama"

"About Kiryuu"

"Zero!"

"Yes, Yuki. I would like to tell you the truth about Kiryu, and I promise no lies from me."

"You promise no lies."

Yes I promise, and I would like to talk to you on a walk through the garden."

'Why not it might give me time to ask him some other questions.'

"Okay, why not it wouldn't hurt to get some fresh air anyway."

-Yuki yawned and looked to the sky and Kaname smirked a really devilish smirk-

"Kaname-sama"

"Yes, Yuki-chan."

"Why...Why, doesn't Zero like me, I mean you like me and your a vampire, but you're a pureblood and that's gives you more authority over everyone, if I'm not mistaken, am I right Kaname-sama..."

"Well, that is very true. But have you ever wondered why I like you?"

"Y-yes, I have always wondered why you like me and not eveyone else, well that is except for Aidou who just likes me for my blood, because of that one time drank my blood because he was "just looking around" and that was no fun."

"Well, the reason behind me liking you is because-" Kaname was then cut off by hugging Yuki thus making them fall with Kaname on top of her.

"K-kaname-sama, what are you doing?"

Kaname bent down over her and fangs started to form in his mouth and then he licked her neck.

Yuki jus laid there with her eyes widening when Kaname was about to bite her, but then a moment later she felt as if a whip hit Kaname thus making him fly off Yuki a good 30 or 40 yards away. It turned out to be Rido Kuran, Kaname's uncle.

"So you think I am just going sit back and let you turn her back into what she truly is, a pureblood, well then think again because I will be the one to make her one." He said to Kaname. Then turned towards Yuki.

"W-who are you and what do you mean, what I truly am?" Yuki asked him with a tone of confusion and worry.

"My dear Yuki, I am your uncle Rido Kuran. I now understand. Your memories were erased. So let me ask you a question. Are your memories hazy up till 10 years ago?" Rido asked.

"Y-yes, that is true." Yuki replied. "And what do you mean by my uncle." she then asked him.

"How about I show you what I mean." Rido said

With that said, he then bent down and started to lick Yuki's neck, and a pair of fangs appeared and he began to suck her blood. Her eyes widened when he started to drink her blood and then she was about to start crying when he covered her mouth. After he stopped drinking her blood, he then bit his own wrist and put some of his blood into mouth and kissed her on the lips. She opened her eyes really big and then closed her eyes and kissed him back. When Kaname got up and saw this, he looked shocked.

"Y-yuki, why, why are you doing this to me. I thought we almost had it all. We could of had it all. Throw yourself through every open door. You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it to the beat!" Kaname yelled so loud that Zero and Headmaster Cross could hear him in Headmaster Cross's office.

Yuki then came to her senses after Rido asked for entrance. "Wait, what am I doing. K-k-kaname-senpai, will you please forgive for what I have done!" she asked Kaname while running towards him and crying, and when she reached him, she hugged around the waist and stayed like that for awhile

"Of course I can forgive you, but not him." Kaname said with a smile which then turned into a mouth that was open with bared fangs.

"Oh what's wrong, nephew. I thought you would of loved to see me, and I thought the same about your sister. But atleast I finally got what I wanted, which was to drink some of Jurri's blood or better yet her daughter's who is similar to her mother." Rido said to Kaname with bared fangs also.

"Why do you like my mother and me!" Yuki yelled at Rido.

"Well that is very simple, and the reason is because I j-" Rido started but was interupted by Yuki fainting on the ground at Kaname's feet.

"Y-yuki, what wrong?" RIdo and Kaname asked as Rido picked her up and carried her away, but when he did Kaname just stood there and fell to his feet and started to cry into his hands.

"Hey, Kuran, where's Yuki, and why were you yelling at Yuki?" Zero asked Kaname coming up behind him.

"HE took her." Kaname said to him quickly and getting up and leaving the primisice leaving Zero there to wonder

"Who the heck is HE?" Zero finally asked.


End file.
